First Impact Zerzel Jordic
|name3 = First Impact }} damage received by 1 enemy and inflicts splash damage on nearby enemies. |activeskill1 = Ghost of the Grim Reaper |aEffect1 = Type: Summon Skill - Summons 3 Ghost of the Grim Reaper (Cooldown: 21.4 sec). Ghost of the Grim Reaper Ability: *Normal Attack: Inflicts 100% Normal ATK on 1 enemy (excludes Boss-types). *Special Ability 1: Upon Normal Attack, recovers Zerzel Jordic's Death Energy by 10. *Special Ability 2: Upon Normal Attack, adds 6878% continuous damage every second and increases enemy-received damage by 131% (for 14 seconds, stacks up to 3 times). *Special Ability 3: Upon Normal Attack, adds 18210% damage. |activeskill2 = Chilly Hands ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Inflicts 12310% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (Cooldown: 13.8 seconds). Debuff: Marks enemies with 'Harsh Cold' (for 19.4 sec). *Harsh Cold Effect 1: Increases enemy-received damage by 189%. *Harsh Cold Effect 2: All hits are hits. *Special Ability 1: Inflicts 3x additional damage to Boss-types. *Special Ability 2: Increases self ATK by 342% and AoE ATK by 366% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 10 times). *Special Ability 3: Increases all allies additional by 440% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 10 times). |activeskill3 = Inevasible Command ( /Ranged) |aEffect3 = Type: Detonates 1 'Ghost of the Grim Reaper' (Cooldown: 16.3 sec). Condition: Must have 1 'Ghost of the Grim Reaper'. *Special Ability 1: Detonates 1 'Ghost of the Grim Reaper' to attack all enemies with 5920% damage (excludes Boss-types). *Special Ability 2: Detonates 1 'Ghost of the Grim Reaper' to attack all enemies with 3x additional damage (Boss-only). *Special Ability 3: Detonates 1 'Ghost of the Grim Reaper', adding 6876% continuous damage every second to all enemies and increases enemy-received damage by 131% (for 14 seconds, stacks up to 3 times). *Special Ability 4: Detonates 1 'Ghost of the Grim Reaper', recover self 'Death Energy' by 100. |passive1 = Infinite Coldness |pEffect1 = Type 1: Passive *Self Passive 1: Increases by 412% and AoE ATK by 1099%. *Self Passive 2: Increase self AoE ATK by 30% per enhancement level. *Allied Aura: Increases by 657%, ATK by 4780%, AoE ATK by 4999% and additional damage by 4350% *Enemy Aura: Increases enemy-received damage by 800%, AoE damage by 800% and an additional 15% AoE damage per enhancement level. Type 2: Hydra Passive *Self Passive: Increase ATK by 3419% and additional damage by 3264%. *Ally Aura: Increases AoE ATK by 1421%. |passive2 = Ardent Chill |pEffect2 = Type: Conditional Special Skill (Cooldown: 1 sec) Condition: On enemy or ally death. *Special Ability 1: Recover self 'Death Energy' by 50. *Special Ability 2: Increase self ATK by 110% an additional damage by 154% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 10 times). |passive3 = Lord of Harsh Death |pEffect3 = Type 1: Summon 'Lord of Harsh Death' Condition: Upon entering the Battlefield. *Special Ability: Summon the sealed 'Lord of Harsh Death' if he is not currently active. Type 2: Conditional Special Skill Condition: Once 'Death Energy' is 100% charged. *Special Ability 1: The seal for 'Lord of Harsh Death' is released (for 17 sec). *Special Ability 2: Increases self ATK by 210% and additional damage by 854% (2nd-phase, Stacks up to 5 times). *Special Ability 3: Increases ATK and additional damage by 874% for all allies (2nd-phase, Stacks up to 5 times). Type 3: 'Lord of Harsh Death' Ability Skill Attack: Inflicts 9150% Skill ATK on all enemies (Cooldown: 5.5 sec). *Special Ability 1: Inflicts 972% continuous damage every second upon Skill Attack (for 24 sec, stacks up to 4 times). *Special Ability 2: Upon Skill Attack, inflict 3x additional damage to Boss-types. *Special Ability 3: When 'Lord of Harsh Death' is unsealed, inflict 5830% Skill ATK to all enemies as well as 77% of the damage done from being released. *Special Ability 4: Consumes 100% of 'Death Energy' upon unsealing. |infskill1 = Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |infskill2 = Party AoE ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your party AoE ATK by 450%. |infskill3 = Hydra Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase your additional damage by 1080% in World Boss Hydra. |charskill = The Force Protecting the Netherworld |charEffect = Type: Infinity Passive Self Passive: Increases additional damage by 3820% and ATK by 3419% Special Ability: Inflicts 15x damage upon normal attacks against Boss-types. |Gaiaweaponname = Chills of Death |GaiaweaponC = 112% Impact (Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact (Hydra) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase your ATK by 2510%. |GaiaweaponSS = Increased AoE ATK by 2220% for all allies in Hydra. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increases your Ranged ATK by 5250%. |GaiaweaponU = Increase Skill ATK by 4670% for all allies in Hydra. |GaiaweaponInf = Increases your Impact by 120% when battling Hydra. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. }}